Nowadays, semiconductor devices have a plurality of different doping regions of different conductivity type and/or different doping concentrations. Such doping regions can be implemented in various ways. For example, protons can be implanted into a semiconductor substrate to generate hydrogen-related donors. Many semiconductor devices require regions of high doping concentrations. Such doping concentrations may be reached by high beam currents during the implantation or long implant process times. This increases the manufacturing costs due to the required expensive equipment and/or the long manufacturing times.